ANIME JUMPER
by karakishou
Summary: Cyrille who in reality is 15 (but her age differs for every character she becomes) always had a wish but what could that wish be? the catch to having this wish granted go through different animes and kiss the hansome guy that is indicated through her crown ring. Anime adventures include Rozen Maiden, Black Butler, Etc.. its told by the POV of Cyrille
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I don't own black butler **

Wait...what the hell is wrong with this thing! *threw the remote*

If you're wondering what's going on hehehe here's where things get complicated so listen carefully

...

...

I was sitting on my couch minding my own bisnes and went to watch some anime (living the classic life of an outsider) never having any friends nor being accepted by society. Being called "socially awkward" only because im a complete otaku sucks so I decided to rarely go outside. Now in my present I live society MY society through anime. Then through my television appeared a green speck of light. I asked my sister if she could see what im seeing but she looked at me like I was crazy and told me it was my imagination. I rubbed my eyes and i could see it still but then at that time it spoke in my ear and said:

" listen to the sound of my voice at this moment on I'm sure your tired of this world, people who don't understand you even your so-called friends of the past turned on you...calling you a "freak" as I recall. Im sure you want nothing to do with this world now ...I'll give you a most desired wish but I need something in return but you answer first; do you wish to wind yes or no?"

*determined* "YES"

Both me and this green speck have vanished but I don't understand how they, my family havent noticed any of it through out it all Voss and boom and clack and bang-bang the soowosh and meow and RUFF then SLAM! at the end of all the noise and flashing lights and as I noticed there was a rose ring on my index finger but another ring on my left index finger I was told in my ear the rules as both of us, this green dot and I went through a lot of whiteness but these are the rules so I may attain my long-awaited wish

**#1 Not under any circumstances of any sort can I tell my real name nor origin**

**#2 I can't go against the nature of the worlds I enter**

**#3 The rose shaped ring on my right is permanent and very much-needed to finish the quest my heart so wanted **

**#4 The ring-shaped as a crown on my left index finger can't be removed until the 'game' is over**

**#5 I need to kiss the target that is prescribed by the crown ring and only by that ring**

**#6 The time limit on the crown ring is irreversible for that's the time you are permitted to be in that realm without it ending with your death**

**#7 This 'game' is more like a contract you are bound to my master without fail**

**Failure to complete these rules are most likely going to be the cause of your death**

*silence*..."Um green Light! what's your name?...im sure you have a name."

*talked in my ear* "Sui Dream"..."and yours"

"im Cyrille but your name sounds familiar to me but I just cant pin point it yet"

*talked in my ear* Im Suiseiseki's artificial spirit

*stopped in my tracks*...NO WAY! I LOVE HER SHES SO PRETTY AND... wait why are you here?

*talked in my ear* Suiseiseki needed a medium now that she battling against barashuisho so she told me to go find one for her

"right so...now im her medium right? so she's using my life force to fight."

"yeah but she told me to give the person i find worthy a wish and since your body's not really going to with stand all the power she actually needs the 'game' is really going to be used to power your body and help my master become Alice"

*brief silence* ummm by the way what's the kissing part about

"you wont understand now"

*keep on walking*

"Sui dream why didn't my family notice me leaving?"

"Because as of the time I started talking you don't exist in their world"

When the whiteness vanished and colors started appearing again there was a big mansion in front of us and I recognized it in a split second it was the Phantomhive mansion

* * *

Now in front of the mansion

*crown ring is glowing*

"Sui dream what's happening?"

"your adapting to the realm and changing into one of its characters"

"why does that have to happen and...why am I two bra sizes bigger then I was before why do I have round glasses on and..." *gasp* why is my hair kind of purple

"look at yourself in a mirror"

"Oh my god im Mey-Rin...don't tell me were in black butler"

"look at your indicator there will be a name and a set time limit"

that's when I saw the name Sebastian Michaelis


	2. Chapter 2

"Sui Dream this might be an obvious question but why is Sebastian's name on my ring?"

"because he's your target you need to kiss him"

"but how? in the anime he's not at all affectionate so how will that happen?"

"I don't know figure it out yourself I don't know all the answers"

UGH!*stormed in the house* stupid Sui dream...well since im here why not look around...

"Mey-Rin where have you been?"

I looked up and saw a tall man with blue eyes, olive yellow hair, a cigarette in his mouth, chiefs clothes, and goggles hanging from the collar of his shirt. Again he asked me:

"Mey-Rin where have you been?"

I remembered rule #1 and #2 and keeping in mind the several times ive seen and reseen this anime I answered by saying:

"I was with Pluto and we were playing even though he's only playful with Sebastian"

"well Finni and I devised a plan so Sebastian could see us as useful"

*30 minutes later*

*whisper* Sui Dream do you now where the tea set belongs?

*the green speck of light shows me where they belong*

"thank you Sui dreams"

*Finni is staring at me*

"Stop looking at me like that Finni do I have something on my face or what?"

"No its just you managed not to drop any of the tea set"

"its my job so I tend to do it as perfect as possible?"

*In comes Sebastian*

*in my head* OH SPACE NUGGETS SEBASTIAN IS MORE SEXIER UP CLOSE THEN ON THE SCREEN

"Finni have you finished weeding the garden and you Mey-Rin" *shocked that she managed to put the tea set away without a mishap* "have you finished washing the bed sheets"

"No Sebastian-san I'll get to it right away" *in my head* my ring says he's my target YES but how will this work i guess i can try that but im not that brave or maybe...yeah that just might work

"Yes Mey-Rin, the same goes for you Finni go and do your work"

the house is so large but in the anime no real directions are seen to the rooms but then it hit me Bard is here so he has to help me with this situation (and sui dream isn't that knowledgeable about this house so she wouldn't be very much of help) so asked him to tell me where are the rooms that need their sheets washed and Bard looked at me funny and asked:

"Are you okay Mey-Rin are you sick"

*in her head* think think think think... I GOT IT!

*cough* yes..im not feeling well *cough* would you mind talking me to my...room

"yes of course"

after that Bard took me to my room and asked if I want anything and I told him yes but ask Sebastian to bring it to me...because knowing Bard he could burn my soup to a crisp or make it taste like dish water at first he was a little mad but understood if it's for my well-being so he left

"i only have 30 minutes left...Sui Dream what are you thinking"

*talked to me in my ear* "well so far your doing good but don't give yourself away"

"okay"

*10 minutes pass*

Finally the guy I've been waiting for comes into the room but as always he has no expression..Sebastian just places the soup on the table next to my bed he was sitting on a chair next to the bed and asks me if I need anything else i quickly sat up and kissed him and I have to say I was taking advantage of the time i had but it was over in 1 minute because he politely pushed me back and said

"well seeing as you need nothing im leaving"

and as he left out the door I could still feel his passionless lips but I don't care to me it felt so cool that im the only person from the real world that got to kiss the one and only demon Sebastian Michaelis but my happiness didn't last long for the crown ring started glowing and i was enveloped into a glowing pink greenish light and a bottle appeared in front of me and a little red liquid went inside it..well sui dream i know where this is leading to..from ALL the anime I've seen im sure im supposed to kiss all these guys and fill the bottle to the top and see what happens...correct?


End file.
